Reign of Hope
by Nelinde1
Summary: Legolas looked down at her tear stricken face. 'What is wrong?' he asked and leaned his forehead against hers. 'You know very well that only pain will come out of this situation, this must end before we get hurt.' 'its already to late.' ch9up
1. Prologue

Rein of Hope   
Chapter 1: Prologue   
  
Disclaimer: This is not mine to claim but the characters Nelinde, Celoril, Isorfir, and Amolas are.   
  
Her emerald green eyes stared out over the forest floor scanning for any movements that should not be there. She had dark brown hair unlike any other of the kind that she had known of. She was a "rare beauty" as her brothers called her. She had hated to be considered as a fragile creature it was the exact opposite. She was not some precious jewel that needed to be protected.  
"Nelinde." a voice said snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to the smiling face that greeted her. For she and a portion of her family were called for a important meeting in Rivendell. It must had been important because never had her family come to Rivendell. Also the never had wandered this far from there borders in one large group. It was not common among her family.  
"What is it Celoril?" she asked in anticipation eager to here what her eldest brother had to say to her.   
"What troubles your face so little sister. I am not comfortable to see you always so silent. You have not spoken a word since we had left home." Celoril said showing all the concern on his features.  
"It is nothing Cel I am merely wanting to go home back to Calithrade for I am just home sick. For we have been traveling for long twenty-eight suns." she spoke her words sounding more depressed as each word of the days rolled off her tongue.  
"Is that it? For I fear I hear a hint of lie rolling of your tongue dear one." broke in Isorfir her next brother who was slightly younger then the first.  
"And what if I am." she said with a slight bit of stubbornness' coming out of her.  
"What shall you do about it?"   
"the stiff neck of our dear Nelinde. Share with us what you think. For we are all elves here who can we tell." spoke Amolas her father as they rode on into the rise of the sun.   
"I am not all that comfortable traveling this far away from home and to have to be so tightly packed into one group. For as you know we had never done this before and for a good reason too. So the reason that we are going to Rivendell it had better be a very good reason." Nelinde had spoken all her mind at once and with a hint of annoyance in it for as she had stated it was not smart for them to be traveling in such large groups.  
Her father snorted. "Must you know everything?" she was about to speak but her cut her off. "Do not answer that please for you will not get an answer. You shall know when we get to our destination." he said in a firm voice that said to her that he would not tell her anything so she should not even try to ask.   
They traveled for many other nights just stopping for a quick break and to have their horses rest. For they were running behind schedule their trip had taken a few extra days. They should have arrived in Rivendell today but they have two more nights to go for they were running on the border.   
As Nelinde looked to the side she saw a few dark figures in the distance riding there way. None of that she had thought to see near a elf dwelling home. Celoril, Isorfir, and Amolas had brought out there weapons ready to fight. Nelinde had caught on to do the same for they did not know if this was friend or foe. As the figures got closer they had unsheathed their swords and were coming toward their way with great speed.   
When the dark riders reached them the passed right by knocking Nelinde of her horse and plummeting to the ground. She got up as quick as he had fell for the riders were turning around. As they passed by Amolas fired one of his arrows and hit the rider which it did not seem to phase him. The came back around and One of the riders swords had made contact with the middle of Nelinde's stomach.   
Her world had become a blur when the sword had made contact with her stomach. Time was passing her by all she heard were voices yelling at her and her many horses coming toward her. She opened her eyes to see that she was still standing and that there were many other elves coming toward her. She felt he self falling and some one or something had picked her up and her world went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was my first chapter I hope that you liked this first chapter I will have more to come soon. Please read and review. Thanks Lots. 


	2. Stay

This is chapter two of my story.   
  
Rein of Hope  
Chapter 2: Stay  
  
As Nelinde regained conciseness the first thing that she felt was the pain in her stomach. She just bit her lower lip she would not scream out for that was a sigh of weakness. She was strong she was a elf warrior. She noticed that she was on a horse and that someone was behind her. Nelinde slowly opened her eyes and a moan escaped her lips she mentally slapped her self for doing so. She did not know where she was and it would not be smart to let them know that she was awake.   
  
"We are almost at are destination hold on." a soft voice whispered in her ear. For it was in elvish. At least she now knew that she was somewhat safe so she let herself fall back into unconciseness. When Nelinde awoke once more she was in a bright room with elaborate paintings on the ceiling. As she looked to her right she saw that Isorfir was asleep by her side. She smiled inwardly at the look of peace on his face. For she missed home and her younger sister. She just wanted to get home as fast as possible. She held her brothers had and closed her eyes and breathed in but instantly stopped when there was a sharp pain in her stomach so she squeezed her brothers had trying to ease the pain and to stop from yelping out pain. Nelinde did not notice her grip on Isorfir's hand until he shot up and tried to pull his hand out of her grip. "Let go Nelinde." he breathed. She instantly let go muttering her apologies. 'Go back to sleep you still need to rest." he said calmly taking his seat back. "I am not tired I think I will have a walk." Nelinde said sitting up in her bed.  
  
"I do not think so Lord will be back and you had better be in you bed or father will have my head." Isorfir told her. "Oh please father will be just fine and so will I so if you don't mind I am leaving and there is nothing you can do about it. Besides what father doesn't know he can't yell at you for so I will be back before he comes back. And don't worry I wont get lost." Nelinde then started to get out of bed and walked toward the door. As she opened it she had collided with a solid object. As she looked up she saw that it was her father and some other elf who she presumed that it was Lord Elrond that Isorfir was talking about.   
  
Isorfir was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. "Nell what are you doing out of bed. And your wounds have not fully healed." Amolas said sternly. "Um. I was going for a walk to ease my legs." Nelinde said slowly so to make it seems if she was totally innocent.   
"That will be the last thing you do for now so you best get back in bed and let Lord Elrond check your wounds."   
"That would not be necessary if I had my necklace but it seems as if it had been taken off my neck when you know very well that it should not be for that is the last thing that you would want father." Nelinde said in a low voice as if not to anger him already.   
"get in bed right now." He said in a tone that she quickly obeyed him. As she sat down in her bed Elrond had come around with a smirk on his face. A her bent to examine her wounds. "you are lucky you had a clean cut." Elrond said as he recovered he wound.  
  
He got up and sat in the corner "but you will have to rest for a few hours for it is not good to reopen them."   
"If I had…" she started   
"Don't even I took it off for that exact reason and left it a secure place outside the boundaries of Rivendell so don't even go ask for it." Amolas said  
" What is it that you are even quarrelling about I would like to know." Elrond asked totally confused  
"Nell's Rawien's she keeps one wherever she goes." Isorfir said who was quiet the whole time.  
"You still have me at a loss." Elrond admitted.  
"Do you know of the guardians of the Lands of the North?" Amolas asked.   
"Yes of course."   
  
"They say that they dwell in the woods near our home. It is that they do but they do not roam freely, they have a protector and master who has the power to control them and the life to stay with them forever. So as Nelinde found out when she was very young that she had the gift to control. She used it to her larger advantage by having them protect our lands. For none shall dare to step into our lands without having their life taken away." Amolas explained " As time went by Nell found out that she did not have to control them to have power of them and for them to obey her. The guardians had become fond of her so she gave them the name Rawien. These creatures are not only for bad as everyone expects but they can heal. If you are at your last breath the Rawien's can bring you back to good health. They are very powerful. I would hate to see the day that someone would dare to go against them for they have the power to kill of an army in lest then 5 minutes."  
  
"Well I certainly not going to be one of them." Elrond said " We should let the lady get her rest for we have many matters to discuss Amolas." They all Left her to get her sleep so she closed her eyes and let the dreams take her."  
  
In the Early morning as Nelinde awoke a maid had walked into her room a few minutes later. He bathed and dressed Nelinde into a gown and did her hair into two long braids extending down past her waist. Her dress was blue and was strapless. It had a light layer to go on top. It had hand sewn rhinestones with a split that stopped mid thigh. The top was hart shaped and fit to her every curve.  
As she got up and left to the courtyard she saw that they had a Arrow range. She instantly cursed having this dress on. She would love to practice. As she turned to go sit at the lake she saw the most beautiful creature she had ever seen to gracefully walk middle earth. 


	3. Anger and Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings or any of it characters except Nelinde, Amolas, Isorfir, and Celoril. Blue Baby and Chatelaine thank you so much for the reviews they were very helpful.  
  
Rein of Hope  
Chapter 3 Anger and Meeting  
  
Nelinde looked a little harder to get a better view of whom she was starring at. He was of course an elf; he was so into thought that she guessed that he did not notice her coming. 'What am I doing I acting like a little girl, spying on people.' she said to herself. Nelinde turned and walked in the direction of the lake. She had asked the maid where it was because she needed to get out.  
  
As Nelinde sat down on a bench she heard footsteps behind her, as she turned to look she saw that it was her father. "Hello father how are you today?" Nelinde asked. "I am fine. You? Are you feeling any better?" he returned  
  
"Alas I am fine but I am not all that comfortable here this is a strange place."   
"You will be fine. I came to speak with you on and important matter, for Elrond has informed me on some distracting news, and we must stay here for a few months." Amolas said.   
  
" Well what is it?" Nelinde asked. "The great ring pf power has awoken and now the dark lord seeks it. So we must make haste in a decision, for the ring lies here in Rivendell. As long as the one ring resides here this haven is not safe."  
  
"Father the must destroy it. It is not a wise thing to keep such a powerful thing on middle earth. Yet no one would be willing to go to Mount. Doom. Not even I would go near such a dreadful place. Do not tell me father that you are going." Nelinde asked in fear for her fathers well being.  
  
"No definitely not, they will have a council with representatives from the realms of Middle Earth. But that is not why I have wanted to speak with you. As you know your mother has gone to the undying lands. And soon for I must follow, so I when I leave I am going to have you put as the new Queen of Calithrade. My time as king is almost over and I must elect a new ruler for our realm. I have chosen you my drear." Amolas said with all sincerity in his voice.  
  
"No father, why do you choose me? Why not Isorfir or Celoril. They are much older and they would do well as the ruler. Why skip them. I am not set for queen It is not my place. If you set my in place as queen then Calithrade is sure to fail." Nelinde pleaded "Father you have made the wrong decision."  
  
"I do not tell you this for choice it is what I say shall be done." Amolas had lost all patience with her ravings. " You only think of yourself as a warrior and you do not take your roll seriously, what about your people? They need a good ruler. All you would need is the guidance of a king by your side..." "I need not the help of a king. I need no male." Nelinde cut him off "How many times do I need to tell you this. I am a warrior to have an aid is a sign of weakness and I shall not loose the little bit of respect I have gained. It is already hard enough for me to have the respect of any other male soldier. That would just make it worse. A king would not let me do the things that please me." Nelinde breathed in.   
  
"You have to make everything hard on everyone else!" he yelled. "You can't even see that your pride is your weakness, not your ability to do things without the help of others. Even I need help, I needed to lean on your mother all the time. You are right; you will not be a good queen. You fail to even understand that even the strongest need help. You have only disappointed me my daughter." Amolas said and then walked away.  
  
Nelinde sat their stunned at the cruel words spoken to her. She looked at her fathers retreating figure. She is a disappointment. Tears threatened to fall down her face. She let it come for there was no reason to hold them back. Nelinde pulled her hands to her chest and buried her head in her knees as if to muffle the sound of her sobs.  
  
As she sat there crying as the words kept playing in her head. A Warm hand laid itself on her shoulder. Nelinde looked up in fright. A solemn face was starring down at her. "Is there something wrong?" he asked   
(A/N: come on we all know who it is.)  
  
His eyes were a sea blue compared to her green ones. "Nothing I'm fine I was just worried about how my kingdom fares." Nelinde said as she wiped the tears away. "May I ask your name?"   
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." Legolas answered  
"Hello Legolas of Mirkwood. I am Nelinde Anodien of Calithrade." She answered with a small smile playing on her lips. He looked confused when she spoke her name.  
"I must ask how is it you can dwell in The Lands of the North. Only the guardians of that land dwell in Calithrade." Legolas asked.  
"That is for me to know kind sir." Nelinde said as Legolas sat down beside her.   
  
Nelinde and Legolas talked for the rest of the afternoon. She reveled things that she never thought that she would tell a person that she first met. She told Legolas about her lands secrets and tales, she even spoke about how she came to have control over the Rawien. This she has never even told her father. In return Legolas told her about Mirkwood and all of his family, he spoke of his adventures. As the sun started to set they parted.   
  
"Tomorrow will you met me by the archery range?" Nelinde asked  
"Yeah I would love to see your skill." Legolas stated. "As I would love to see yours also." Nelinde said. "Well goodnight I will see you in the morning." Nelinde started to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is Chapter three. I am trying to bring them a quickly as I possibly can so I might have another chapter up at the end of the day because I have already started to right it and I am almost done. Pleas Read and Review. *~*Licia*~* 


	4. Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings and so on and so forth I know the routine. Thank you all the people who reviewed my story I am very grateful, now on with the story.   
  
Rein of Hope  
Chapter 4: Reasons  
  
When Nelinde got to her room Isorfir was waiting for her. "Where have you been all day?" He asked looking kind of mad. "We have been looking for you. Didn't you feel the need to tell somebody where you were?" "Well I if I knew that everywhere that I go I must have someone holding my hand then I would run and ask for permission to go trot of near the lake. Honestly did you not think to ask my maid of even father?" Nelinde answered rolling her eyes.   
  
"That is not funny, Celoril was also Angry." he looked at her with a hard look that said that he did not want to hear any jokes from her. "And by the way what did you do to make father so angry this time. He walked by me and he was quite angry."  
Nelinde shrugged him off not wanting to speak on that subject. "Let's avoid that subject. You never told me what happened when we were on our way here," she said desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh you are quite right I have not told you anything of the events of the past few days. Well let's see how to start this. After you got stabbed you were still standing there, I was calling your name but you did not respond. Then many Rivendell elves appeared and chased the black riders away. You on the other had been just standing there. You had father really scared you never freeze like that in a battle waiting to get hurt like you did. Nelinde it better not become common of you or else father will keep you away from the battlegrounds." He said while giving her a look.  
  
"Anyways they brought you back here and Lord Elrond tended to you wounds. That's about it, now lets continue are earlier subject what did you do?"  
'I knew that he would not leave this subject alone.' Nelinde thought. "Must you always push me to answer?" "Must you always answer question with a question? Now answer me, what did you do?" "Nothing!" she said "I just refused to take his place when he leaves for the undying lands that's it, I do not see the reason why he needs to get all mad about it." Nelinde did not want to get further on this subject.   
  
"Why would you do such a stupid thing Nell? Are you crazy? You should feel honored that he even chose to skip us and move to you. Even we agreed with the subject when father told us. We knew that you will make a great queen and now you turn it down. Really I think that you have been on the battlefield far to long for your good."   
  
"I would really love to retire at the moment Isorfir." Nelinde said that he could just barley hear her while massaging her temples. "You are giving he a headache so let me be." now tired of hearing him ignore him rant and rave while paying no attention to what she was saying.  
  
"I think that father should take you off the army besides it is no place for women maybe that should put you in the right place." Isorfir said without thinking. "Get Out now Isorfir, now that you want to turn on me like the rest of them. You are such a traitor. Goodnight!" Nelinde was now at her last point of calmness. She pushed him out of her room and slamming the door on him. He was now starting to get on her last nerve. Nelinde did not wait any longer she went and lay on her bed bringing the sheets to her chin and falling asleep.   
  
When Nelinde awoke in the morning she wished for the sun to just go back down. Her lady maid came to awake her. She bathed and dressed. Her clothes were quite different then before she was now wearing a pants and dress. It was her normal traveling attire, which was just the same as all male warrior elves wore. Her hat was no in a ponytail at the mid of the head and flowed freely down her back.   
  
Nelinde grabbed her bow and arrows and walked toward the range. When Nelinde got there she set down her quiver of arrows grabbed her one and set it in place so that she could look for a target. She noticed a notch in a branch far of in the distance. She calmly breathed out and shot, she was right on the mark.   
  
"Very good, I have never seen a female elf shoot almost as well a I." Legolas said from behind her. "It comes with talent," she answered. "Quite boastful you are about yourself." Legolas said a bit amused. "Of course I have to be." Nelinde said with a smile playing about her lips. She noticed that he had his bow ad arrows. Legolas held his arm out for her to hand him her bow so he could examine it she did so. "Your bow is very beautiful for I have never seen a bow with such craftsmanship." he admired "Yes the dwarfs that dwell near us carved it for me some fifty years ago." she answered. Legolas grimaced at this. "Why do you look in disgust are you not on good terms with dwarves?" she asked in question. "No elf is on good terms with dwarfs they are quite rude and they upset us all time. We do not like them and they do not like us," he said handing her the bow back.   
  
"This is new to my ears." Nelinde laughed, "They are very kind in heart and they are very excellent in crafts." "I do not know how you find this amusing, you are almost like the humans they laugh at it when they here that the two races are not together." Nelinde's face darkened at this comment. "Then it we are exact opposites toward each other. My race despises humans they disgust us. The dwarfs and we have been in war with them for a long time. We kill any human that wanders into our land. The Dwarfs live in the Blue Mts. If they were not on good terms with the elves then your kind would not be able to go the Grey Havens for they would be slaughtered. We live in The Lost Realm of ARNOR, so you see we live near Hobbiton It is just that they do not notice the wars going on so close to them. And not even you knew the exact location of Calithrade until this very moment. We have been hidden because of our large power." Nelinde finished.  
  
"Forgive me for my rude comment. I did not know." Legolas said. "There is nothing to forgive." Nelinde said.   
  
"There you are Legolas," a voice said behind them. They turned around to see a man with shoulder length hair. Nelinde immediately grimaced at him. "Aragorn good to see you." Legolas said. Nelinde turned around to go back to her archery. "And who is lovely elf?" Aragorn asked. Nelinde snorted, "Now a human comments us that's a first, these are strange times." Nelinde said to no one in particular. "Did I do something to offend you dear lady?" Aragorn asked. "Yes in fact you did." Nelinde started "you are human."   
  
Aragorn looked now completely confused at this point. "Just so you should know since I see that you do not understand, my kind does not like yours. Human's insults do not go unnoticed by us. Your kind is so greedy for power that you do not care who you kill to get it. Not even the most innocent of our kind." Nelinde said and turned her attention back to the archery.  
  
"Aragorn she lives in the north things are opposite from the affect down here. They do not like humans but are friends with dwarfs, and we do not like dwarfs but are friends with humans." Legolas said to clear thing up in his friend's head.  
  
"Oh, well my lady it seems that I must gain your trust for I shall never kill one of your kind, nor I would ever disrespect of talk unkindly of such a wonderful race such as the elves." Aragorn stated  
  
"That is going to be quite hard. You might as well spend an eternity that you have not to give. I lost all respect when humans killed the first born in one-thousand years." Nelinde then turned and walked away but stopped to say "I see that you were raised by the elves so I might consider you." "How would you know that?" Aragorn exclaimed.   
  
Nelinde then turned to face him "I have the power of sight son of Arathron heir of Isludir rightful heir to the throne of Gondor." Nelinde said and turned around and left.  
"You have found yourself one remarkable woman." Aragorn said to Legolas. Legolas shot him a glare "She is only a friend." "Sure that's what they all say." Aragorn had a smile on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's chapter 4 of my story, the next shall come as soon a possible but I might only update on weekends because I have school and that must come first unfortunately. J Luv ya allz! 


	5. Tomorrow Will Be a Long Day

Disclaimer: Yeah I know I do not own lord of the rings and stuff like that so lets get on with the story. J   
Rein of Hope  
Chapter 5 Tomorrow Will Be a Long Day  
  
As Nelinde drew near to the building she realized that she was hungry, she had not eaten for 2 days and now that she thought she became hungrier by the moment. Se walked into the building and looked to her right. She heard footfalls to heavy for an elf. 'Oh valar please do not let it be another mere human. For I will defiantly go nuts not able to eradicate them.' Nelinde thought (A/N: eradicate big word for some. eradicate v 1: kill in large numbers; "the plague wiped out an entire population")   
  
As the footsteps got closer and turned the corner she saw that they were in fact hobbits. 'Now what would hobbits be doing in Rivendell?' As they came closer to her they stopped and looked at her. "Why hello fine lady how are you doing today." one of them said as he bowed. This, Nelinde could not help smile at. "I am doing quite well thank you. And may I as your name kind sir." Nelinde answered smiling the whole time.   
  
"My name is Merry and this is my friend Pippin." Merry said. "And may you me kind enough to tell me your name beautiful lady?" Nelinde could not help smiling at their kind manners. "My name is Nelinde and is a pleasure to meet you."   
  
"No my lady it is a pleasure to meet you." pippin said. "Well I need to get ready for lunch young sirs so I shall see you later." Nelinde said. "Would you mind if we could escort you they're when you are ready?" pippin asked. "If you please I would be very much be honored." "Very well we shall wait for you on that bench." Merry said pointing to a bench not that far away. "Very well then." Nelinde said walking away to her room.  
  
Nelinde walked into her room and went to the chest at the end of her bed and pulled out a white gown and put it on. Nelinde went to the mirror and looked at herself.   
  
Her gown was white and 100% silk. The middle had a diamond illusion and hand beaded panel. It had hand painted leaves of Calithrade. There was a slit that went up to her mid thigh. She wore her hair down so that her waves can take their shape while shimmering. This was her normal look when she was not training of in a battle somewhere. The dress was her mothers handed down to her when she left for the undying lands.  
  
Nelinde turned and went toward the door and walked out. As she reached the meeting place true to their word Merry and pippin where sitting on the bench.   
  
"My lady you look stunning." Pippin said. Shall we?"   
"Yes of course." Nelinde said while taking the hands that were extended to her. As they walked into the dinning hall all heads turned their way. A smile played on their lips. She sat between her brothers and across from Legolas.   
  
"Well I am glad to see that you have decided to grace us with your presence for I feared that you had tried to starve yourself." Celoril said.   
  
"I was hopping that the need of hunger would come soon." Nelinde said playfully.   
"Yes now for more important matters." he said "There will be a council and we shall need to use your sight."   
"I am not sure about the effects it will have on me for I have never done this out of Calithrade. But I shall try." she answered. "But brother I must ask you now." she said in a low tone that no one could here her expect Celoril. "Why are there so many humans here it is making me uncomfortable." "I know but we can not do anything about it. So just bare with me sister." She only nodded in response.  
The rest of the day was talking and laughing. As the day rolled on she found out that the hobbits became very close to her. She would cherish them as true friends.   
  
Nelinde sat and spent the rest of the day talking to Legolas about the simplest things. But it was just so that they could talk and get to learn more about each other. They were already close and they were getting closer by the minute. Nelinde decided to retire for the night and go speak with Celoril.   
  
"Celoril when is this council that you spoke to me earlier about?" Nelinde asked. "I think tomorrow a little later in the day, maybe about noon I do not know for sure." he answered "Well then tomorrow I will need you to go and retrieve my necklace for I am not sure if I will need their assistance." "Very well, just don't get me into trouble about it." he said as she turned to leave. "Why dear brother why would I ever want to get you into trouble." she said and left.  
  
Nelinde walked into her bedroom to think. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day. Nelinde went to her bed to go to sleep, for rest is needed. All the pressure that will be pressed onto her she did not know. She did not know the reason why the wanted her to use her sight. Maybe she will not show her face, which was a grand idea. 'I will have to ask father to put me as one of his advisors so that I wont have to deal with the eyes staring at me.' She needed to get some sleep. She then drifted off.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well people I got another chapter today. To be honest I did not think that I would be able to do it because I was running out of time. Now that it is up I hope that you will enjoy. Flutterby that exact crossed my mind but I was not sure if it would not be to interesting so I left it alone. Thank you for all the reviews. I like to know what you think. *~* Licia *~* 


	6. Council

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings of any of its characters.   
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Rein of Hope  
Chapter 6 Council   
  
Someone was lightly tapping on her shoulder, like always she just shrugged him or her off. "My lady it is time for you to arise." said a soft and gentle voice in her ear, which she did not recognize. Nelinde turned her head in the direction of the voice.   
  
"I'm up thank you." Nelinde said with a sigh and laid her head back down on the pillow. "You must get up of you will not be able to attend the council this morning. You will be to tired to even get out of bed," the lady said. "Come you must get up." she said while gently pulling on her arm.   
  
Nelinde sat up in bed and stepped of the bed and shed her clothes near the bath that had been set for her. "Thank you very much." Nelinde said. She soaked for a short time and then got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself.  
  
"Tell me what would you like to wear?" The lady said. "In that chest there is a gold looking package, will you please grab that for me?" Nelinde asked.  
  
The lady handed her the package to her and Nelinde laid it on the bed. She opened the package to reveal a gold chained like dress. (A/N: if you have seen the movie Scorpion King then the gold dress thing that the sorceress was wearing. That is the dress that she is wearing, yes the gold headpiece and everything.)   
  
Nelinde slipped the dress on and pulled he hair free from the band that held it in place. The lady came behind her and started to brush her hair when Nelinde got in front of the mirror.   
  
"So tell me Lady Arwen, what is it that you have come to talk to me about?" Nelinde asked. Arwen stopped slightly but then resumed her brushing of her hair. "It seems that you know everything of your surroundings Lady Anodien," she said   
  
"He wonders what he has done to have you despise him so." Arwen said knowing that she knew that she meant Aragorn. "It is in my second nature to despise any human that I come across, even if I have not even met this person. I know very well of his love for elves, and their love for him but I cannot stop the way that I feel." Nelinde said.  
  
"I understand everything that you have said to me and I respect your every right to hate them but wont you even spend at least a little time with him. You will be surprised that not all humans are like the ones that you have met in your life. Times have changed my lady." Arwen said slowly.   
  
Arwen had finished the task with her hair and now turned to grab the cloak that sat on her bed. Just as Arwen was placing the cloak on her shoulders there came a knock at the door.   
  
She turned to open the door. Standing there was Celoril. He gave Arwen the necklace and turned to leave. "Thank you," she whispered to him before turning to leave.  
  
"May I ask what is this?" Arwen looked down at it in confusion. "In that there are the guardians of the north." Nelinde said. She took the necklace from Arwen's hands. "Rawien come." Nelinde said softly.   
  
Small figures appeared from the jewel and floated in front of her. "What do they do?" Arwen asked. "Well when I am looking into the future I can get lost. I can get so caught in the vision that sometimes I think that I am actually there. I can lose balance of my body and fall into darkness before I even hit the ground. They are my protectors as much as I am theirs. Looking into the future is a very dangerous thing for nobody can come in contact with me. They pull me out of the darkness and bring me back to normal time." Then they went into the jewel in her headpiece.  
  
"Do you ever regret looking into the future?" Arwen asked. "Almost every time when I can not change things that are to come, for I I do they will end up turning out worse. Think about it having to keep something so horrible about to happen to you. Having the power to change it but knowing that you cannot. Sometimes I dread having to look into the future just as I do today. I get a bad feeling that what I see I will not want to." Nelinde said with a sad face.  
  
"Well let's hope that it is not as you think." Arwen said with a reassuring smile.   
"And I hope that everything turns out for the best."   
  
"I do to." Nelinde said and they walked out the door together. "Come spend the morning with me." Arwen said taking hold of her hand. "Sure I have nothing better to do." Nelinde answered. So they spent breakfast together talking and laughing. Nelinde's father agreed to have her as an advisor at the council so she had nothing to worry about now that she had all the right to cover her face without question.   
  
The time for the council drew near. "I really do not want to go and hear men bore me with their disagreements. Nelinde said to Arwen "I wish that you could be with me, maybe I will ask you father if you could stay by my side." "No I think that I can just walk in and sit their he will not ask why." Arwen said. "Good at least I wont be the only female there." "Won't you be glad?" Arwen said as they walked toward the council. Nelinde covered her face with her hood.  
  
Arwen sat by Elrond, with Nelinde right beside her. Her father on her left side and then her brothers. On the other side of Elrond were his sons and Aragorn with other important elves. Next to them were the Dwarfs, beside them sat the elves of Mirkwood and then Gandalf and Frodo.   
  
"Friends of Old," Elrond began "You have been called here to answer to this threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He turned to Frodo and gestured to a circular, flat-surfaced stand in the center of the council. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo fearfully glanced at Gandalf then stood to place the ring on the stand.  
  
"So it is true," Boromir muttered, his eyes growing wide, but whispers ran along the circle.   
  
Boromir stood and stated with such fierce in his voice, "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this gift? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. The blood of our people keeps your lands safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
Nelinde rolled her eyes. "Typical for the human race, this shall be our downfall." She murmured. Elrond quickly glanced in her direction, he was the only one who heard her other that Arwen, her father, Celoril, and Isorfir.   
  
"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn argued, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone! It has no other master." Aragorn said. 'Finally a human with sense' she thought.  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered, taking a step towards him.  
"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas said standing up. "He is Aragorn, Son of Arathron! And heir to the throne of Gondor, You owe him your allegiance."   
  
"Gondor has no King," he scoffed. "Gondor needs no King." He settled back into his seat.  
"Aragorn is right," Gandalf concluded. "We cannot use it."  
  
"You have only one choice," Elrond said gravely, sighing. "The Ring must be destroyed."   
Everyone started to stir at this thought.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" boomed Gimli as he approached the stand with ax in hand. To everyone's complete horror, he swung his ax hard at the ring, and in a flash, Gimli was flung to the floor, the blade of his ax shattered to pieces. Immediately, his father Gloin was at his side, pulling the stunned Dwarf to his feet.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli Son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess," Elrond informed, his voice firm. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." A silence once again took a hold of the council and they stared at each other uneasily.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir sighed, his voice tired. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful! It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men can you do this! It is folly!"  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas yelled once again standing up. The Ring must be destroyed!" he roared fervently. They stood side by side, both fuming with impatience at the Man from Gondor when suddenly; Gimli Son of Gloin was also on his feet, his eyes challenging the two Elves.  
  
"And I supposed you two think you're the ones to do it?" he accused, marching straight to Legolas, his stubby, gloved fists shaking at them both.  
  
"And if we fail?" he questioned, his eyes shooting daggers. "What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
Gimli now had another ax on his side, his hand ready on its handle as he glared hatefully up at Legolas. "I will be DEAD before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" At this, all Elves, save Elrond and Glorfindel, were on their feet; shouting curses in Elvish toward the little dwarves, who shouted in spite, "No one trusts an Elf!"   
  
"Will everyone of you shut up!" Amolas yelled which got everyone obeyed. You argue over the simplest thing. When has this occurred that dwarfs and elves has not gotten along together?" He asked. "Never in my life have I ever seen such a thing." He said then taking his seat quite disgusted in them all.  
  
"I shall take the ring." Frodo said unexpectedly. "Though I do not know the way." Gandalf turned and looked to his little friend with encouragement as well as sadness written plain across his face.  
  
"And I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," he proclaimed, "as long as it is yours to bear." He lifted a reassuring hand and gave his tiny shoulder a squeeze. Aragorn walked calmly in front of the hobbit, and went down on bended knees.  
  
"By my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he stated. "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow!" Legolas announced, walking to his side.  
  
"And my ax!" Gimli followed.  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir started, nodding his head at Frodo. Glancing around the circle for confirmation, he continued. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."   
  
"Hey!" a manic voice called out from the bushes behind Frodo's chair. Samwise Gamgee ran in and stood defiantly next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"  
  
"No, indeed," Elrond chuckled lightly, "it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Another cry of displeasure called out, this time from the terrace on the opposite side and in ran two other hobbits,   
"Oi!" Merry cried out. "We're coming, too!" They both ran up. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"  
  
"Anyway," Pippin interjected "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing!"  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry muttered underneath his breath  
  
Nelinde gave a look at her father. "Fine." he whispered knowing what she wanted. Then turned his attention to the others.  
  
"And I shall send my advisor with you." He spoke. Everyone then turned to him. "And who shall this be?" Elrond asked. Amolas waved his hand in Nelinde's direction and she stood.   
  
"How shall we part with a hooded figure?" Boromir asked. Nelinde then unmasked herself.   
  
"Never shall we part with a woman!" Boromir yelled in rage for he was speaking for them all. "We will not spend this journey protecting some defenseless woman!" he yelled Legolas was about to stop him from making her too mad.   
  
"If you ever chose to insult me make sure that you are not a human Nelinde yelled stepping forward only to be stopped be Legolas. Her eyes were full of anger. "You humans only make me sick. Do not underestimate me child for I am the strongest elf there is to walk Middle Earth." She spit.  
  
"She is quite right." Elrond said, "I suggest that you listen to all that she has to say. On other notes Nelinde would you please foretell the path of this fellowship, I cannot see, for the road ahead of them is clouded to my eyes."   
  
" Very well." Nelinde said calming herself and walking to the middle of the room. " If everyone would please sit down I cannot do this with so much movement around."   
  
After everyone was sitting down Nelinde placed herself on the ground to begin.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well people that is what I have up for today. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please Read and Review. *~* Licia *~* 


	7. Love is Not Needed in This time of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. So lets get on with the story.  
  
  
Rein of Hope  
Chapter 7: Love is Not Needed in This Time of War  
There was complete silence around her. Nelinde closed her eyes and searched the future. Many images rolled past her but then started to slow down. One scene played past her in normal time or so it seemed. The images speed up again only to do the same as before. This process repeated itself over and over again. The things that she needed to see were shown.   
  
Something happened that was not supposed to happen, Nelinde got pulled into the images. 'Rawien come to my aid.' she said, as she got pulled closer.   
  
******************Back in normal time*******************************************  
  
The council members sat in silence as Nelinde sat there. "I do not believe she can do this." Boromir muttered. "But you must have faith." Aragorn said to him.   
  
Then Nelinde's headpiece stared to glow gold and Rawien came out and passed through her body once or twice.   
  
"Rawien what has happened?" Amolas asked, the worry showed in his voice.  
  
"She once again has gotten lost in the images, only this time I can not reach her. My king I fear the worst for her." it spoke in a calm serine female voice. Then continued to pass through her body lifting her off the ground into a standing position.   
  
Nelinde's eyes shot open and her body started to fall to the ground.  
Legolas hurriedly got up and caught her before she hit the ground. Nelinde lifted herself off Legolas. "Are you ok?" he asked silently. "Yes I will be fine."  
  
"What is it that you have seen?" Celoril asked. "The fellowship shall be divided on the road to Mordor some into darkness and others in death. Only if you stay true to each other will you succeed. I can say no more for it is not for me to tell."  
Nelinde then turned to leave.  
  
"Well that was useless information." Boromir said. "In my opinion I think that she knows every detail on this quest. If she does not tell us what is to happen then many of us will die."  
  
"Maybe it is something that she cannot change, or something that she is not supposed to change." Arwen said slowly her head resting on her fist. "I must agree with you Arwen." Aragorn said.  
  
"You will leave in a matter of 3 months. That shall give you time to take everything into thought." Elrond said. "You are dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand.  
Everyone got up and left to go do as they pleased. Arwen remained in her seat for her a moment more and then went to go and find Nelinde. She was worried about her friend she had been so shaken.  
  
Arwen walked to Nelinde's room and knocked on her door then opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Nelinde" Arwen said in a quiet voice.   
  
"I have never seen so much death in my images in my life." she answered from the place she was sitting on her bed. She had changed her clothes into a white gown. "I feel as if half of my soul has been pulled from me and then put back."   
  
Arwen walked over and sat down next to her. "Maybe you need to rest. You must be tired." Arwen said.  
  
"No I will be fine." was the reply. "What is it that you would like to ask I feel it in your mind but I do not have the strength to read you mind." Nelinde asked  
  
"What is it that you saw? I only ask because I am worried for you my friend. You looked very afraid." Arwen asked suddenly. Nelinde rested her head on Arwen's shoulder.  
  
"I fear the worst for my people, I am going to tell my father that they must leave for home in the morning. I know that I must not change the future as I see it but I can do much to protect the fellowship."   
  
Nelinde then got up to move in front of the chest at the end of her bed. She bent down and opened it. Nelinde pulled out a bag. Nelinde got up and sat down near Arwen. "They shall have the same protection as I." she said and pulled out of the bag necklaces of with a stone in the middle. On the stone there were engravings.   
  
Arwen was silent the whole time never taking her eyes off Nelinde.   
"I also would like you to have one Arwen." Nelinde said.   
"What is it?" Arwen asked. "They are the Rawien, I brought as many as I could in case something happened on my way here."   
  
Nelinde then put the necklace over Arwen's head. "They shall protect you in the gravest of times. They fear nothing, not even the dark Saurn himself."   
"Thank you Nelinde. I shall treasure your gift with all my heart." Arwen said.  
Arwen and Nelinde stayed like that for a little while longer till Nelinde fell asleep so Arwen put her in bed. And left to go be with Aragorn.   
  
When Nelinde awoke it was already dark. She got out of bed and went outside. Everyone seemed to be asleep so Nelinde went to the garden. She went to the gazebo to stand and enjoy the fresh air. She heard sounds behind her. She turned with all quickness, Legolas stood at the entrance of the gazebo. "You scared me." Nelinde breathed. "I am sorry," he said walking up to her till he was right in her face. "Are you ok?" he asked, "yes I am just fine, I was just a little tired." Nelinde said turning around to look at the lake.  
  
"Will you tell me what you saw?" "Take care of the fellowship, I will leave you in Lorien. I can no longer delay the need of my people," she said softly. "That is a clouded answer. Why do you keep things inside that will hurt you? I can see it in your eyes."   
  
Nelinde laughed, "What is it that you have come to tell me Legolas I know that it is not to ask that question. I can sense it in your mind, just to weak to read it." Nelinde said. Legolas came closer to her and softly touched her arms. Nelinde flinched at his touch.   
  
"Why do you keep so many secretes?" he asked getting closer to her body so now that their bodies were touching. Nelinde closed her eyes. 'What is he doing' her mind screamed  
"How can I get into your mind if you do not tell me things." he spoke in her ear. Nelinde felt his breath on the back of her ear. He was driving her crazy.   
  
"Who ask you to get into my mind?" Nelinde asked stepping forward so that she was out of his grasp.  
"No one, but you are so sheltered that it is to tempting, I want to know all that goes on in you mind. You draw me to you, even without you knowing you do it." Now stepping in front of her. He grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes.   
  
"Well I beg you pardon," she said quickly trying to get away from him; he was making her feel uncomfortable. Legolas still did not let her go. His hands slid up to her shoulders. He pulled her close to him so that she could not get away.   
He pulled his face until he was mere inches away from her face. "You make w=me feel like the world stops when I am near you." he finally said breaking the silence.  
  
He pulled her closer to himself so that their bodies were up against each other. Nelinde felt powerless to do anything. His touch was igniting her whole body on fire, she had no power to try and push him away because his touch felt so good.  
  
Legolas leaned his face close to hers and their lips brushed against each other. Nelinde tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened on her so that she could not move away. "Stop" her words, sounded helpless and desperate. "I cannot do that," he said and the pressed his lips against hers in a soft way at first and then claimed her mouth as his. He then wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him.   
  
Nelinde fell into his arms as she kissed him back. 'No' her mind screamed. Nelinde was fighting a losing battle over her body. 'I shall not give into temptations' her mind said slowly. 'With feelings you will never get to do what is needed, you will not be able to save you people for when the time comes you will not be able to leave. Love is not needed in this time of war.'   
  
Nelinde used the remaining strength to push him away from her. Her breath was uneven and her face was flushed. "I am sorry," he said. Nelinde turned her back to him and walked away from him. "I am truly sorry he said after her." Nelinde stopped and turned around to face him "feelings are not needed in the time of war" she said and turned back around and left him.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That is chapter 7 of my story I will bring the rest up as soon as possible. Read and Review Please. 


	8. Unwanted Meeting

*~*A/N*~*: Sorry to all my readers if you were waiting for this chapter but time has not been all that king to me so I had to wait a long time for this day to come. And I must admit I was on a writer's block. And the whole time another fanfic came into my brain but I will not start on it until I get far into this one so that I can have it going with juicy information. Well I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible so I will holla later and this is the Chapter for you. I promise not more delays like the last I will do all in my power you keep you updated! Now on with the story!  
*~*~*~*~*  
Reign of hope Chapter 8: Unwanted meeting  
Nelinde walked as fast as she could manage to her room. Her mind was spinning. 'How could he do something like that to her, just openly kiss her!' her mind could not get on track. 'I can't even think straight.' When she reached her quarters she immediately walked inside. She got undressed and slipped into her nightclothes. Nelinde lie down in her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep would not come to her; she turned to look out her window to the moon. How calm and peaceful it looks. Gradually her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.  
  
Before the sun came up Nelinde opened her eyes. She got out of bed and changed into her gown. She then walked down the hall to her father's room. She knocked three times. "Come in" was the short reply. Nelinde opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Good morning father, did you sleep well?" Nelinde asked. "Yes dear quite well. And you?"   
  
"I slept good." she lied "but there is an important matter that I must discuss with you. It seem that the humans a going to try an attack to get our land. I fear for are people if you are not there to help them. I know that this is a very bad time for them to choose but I cannot leave the fellowship to be defenseless. I will leave them to return home after I know that they are safely past the woods of Lothlorien." Nelinde finished.   
  
"And you have foreseen this?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Then we shall leave after breakfast. I shall send word of the news as soon as I am told."   
"Very well father I will go and inform Isorfir and Celoril. Have a good day father," she said while she bowed and walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Nelinde turned and started to walk down the hallway. She was not paying attention where she was walking and when she turned the corner she crashed into an object. She started to fall backward but a hand grabbed her arm. Nelinde looked up to see the face of Legolas. 'Damn why is this day turning for the worst.' she thought.  
  
Nelinde pulled her hand from his grasp. "Thank you Legolas for breaking my fall, good day to you." she said and tried to walk away. But he grabbed her arm before she was out of reach. "Stay and talk." he said emotionless.   
  
"At the moment I cannot." "Are you just saying that to get away from me or is it that you are so scared about the way you feel about me that you cannot be near me afraid that you might loose control?" His voice was taunting her as if he could read her like an open book.   
  
"Legolas I have not known you that long. There is still much yet for you to lean about me I have an important role to play and I cannot have things distracting Me.," she said with a sigh. True it was that she had some important role to play but nothing like him could really distract her in a bad way.  
"Bullshit" he gritted under his teeth, she could see that he was getting fed up with her avoiding him. "I think you are just scared because you like it, you just want to run because you have never felt the way you do."   
  
"Who are you to tell me what it is I want or like. Prince Legolas. Do not think that because a few conversations that you think that you know me. I am not afraid of what I am to face. Even if it is you." she was now getting mad at him. "You are so immature…"  
  
"Oh so know I am immature how so!" he got very mad at her by this point. "You are immature you are trying to change the subject because you are feeling a little uncomfortable. Can't you stay on one subject for at least five seconds?"   
  
"Prince Legolas you are treading a very fine line here," she said as calmly as she could.  
  
"No you are the one that is treading the line my lady. Still after all I have wasted my breath on you still can't learn. Is it that you like to see others suffer by your ignorance?"   
  
"Shut up." she said, "You know nothing, is it that you feel nothing I have lived on this plain as long as you have. Do not try to think that you are smarter than me. You are just as ignorant as I. I thought that you are supposed to a Prince of Mirkwood maybe you should act like one."  
  
Legolas was rolling his eyes "Really? Do you like hearing yourself talk? You try to argue about the simplest things. Come on I know that you are not just saying all of this just to make me forget my earlier thoughts," he said obviously letting go of his anger. He got of his spot on the wall that he was leaning on and started to walk toward her.   
  
"I am still mad do not come near Me." she said getting uncomfortable at the distance between them. Legolas then came close to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her so that her back was against the wall that he was just leaning on.  
  
He bent his face down an inch away from her face and slid his hand up and down her arm. "Tell me princess does anyone else make you shiver the way you do when I touch you?" he asked in a low seductive voice.   
  
Nelinde mind was ragging only if she could just close the gap between them. She looked into his eyes and saw him retracting much to her disappointment.   
  
Legolas stopped moving away from her. He was still quite close to her face. "Awe. Milady is that disappointment I see in those emerald eyes of those?" he mused  
  
"Shut up." she said, then closing the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as if never to let her go.  
  
Nelinde was loosing all of her senses she fell into his arms. Legolas took this to his advantage to deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She never wanted this to end. Legolas parted away from her a small smile playing on his lips. He almost laughed when she tried to get some more. "Aren't we greedy this morning?" he asked. All Nelinde could do was whimper and whine for more. He bent down to kiss her again and then a few minutes later they were distracted by someone clearing their throat.   
  
Nelinde and Legolas slowly parted dreading to see who was standing there. They were both praying that there was just some servant standing there but there hopes were not answered. Nelinde looked into the face of Amolas looking down at her, his face unreadable. "Um. Hello father." Nelinde said releasing herself from Legolas' grasp.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hahahahahahahahaha I leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorrie but I had to and besides I have the F-Cat (Florida curriculum assessment test) tomorrow it tells me if I pass of not so I have to go not bye! Luv you all and I really did not care that much for the last chapter that I had I was going to change it. Please I need some ideas on my story. Read and review! 


	9. Arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR so anyways lets get on with the story

Reign of Hope Ch. 9: Arguments 

The glare that the prince was receiving was enough to make an orc run away. The tension in the air was thick and the silence defining. This had been a big mistake, and now the price was to be paid. 

"Did you go do what you were told to do yet?" Amolas asked. The roughness in his voice made Nelinde flinch.

"No father, I should go do that about now." Nelinde said looking down afraid to look into his eyes knowing all to well the glare that was boring into her skin. She moved away from 

Legolas and went in the opposite direction toward her brothers room. When she reached their room she walked in without even knocking. Her two brothers were still asleep, there covers drawn over there heads. She felt really sorry for Legolas at the moment. 

Nelinde walked up to her brother's bed where they were sleeping. She peered over Celoril's shoulder to get a look at his face. A small smile formed on her lips. 

"I think that you have slept long enough." she whispered in his ear, he stirred slightly and then went back to sleep. Nelinde sighed and tapped him on the shoulder but he still did not wake. Nelinde then got up and went to the door. She started to smile and ran to his bed and jumped on him.

Celoril woke up in shock. He looked at the heavy weight that had landed on him. "Get off me you Goblin!" He sat and pushed he off him in the middle of him and Isorfir. Isorfir woke up when he felt the added weight on his side and the laughter of his little sister. 

Isorfir sat up and looked at Celoril in the eye. "I think that this goblin needs to be punished. Don't you agree Celoril?" Isorfir asked. 

Nelinde got the picture and tried to scramble out of the bed only to be pulled down by Celoril. 

"Yes Isorfir I think that it needs a good punishment." he said and sat on top of her legs while Isorfir grabbed her arms with one hand. They started to tickle her till they were also laughing and there stomachs were hurting. They let her go and lie down on her sides. 

"Now back to the reason why I came in here." Nelinde said after she regained her composure. "You all are leaving by noon today to go back home." 

"Why"? Celoril asked.

"Because I said so. Now you might want to take a few extra minutes of sleep because you are going to need it you need to get home as quick as possible."

"I'm not even going to ask again the thought of a little extra sleep sounds good to me just as long as you stay put." Isorfir said, he then wrapped his arm around her and Celoril did the same. 

"Stay safe sister." Celoril whispered in her ear. They all closed their eyes tangled in each other's embrace. 

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Amolas walked in not looking too happy. The three siblings sat up to see who had entered their room. Nelinde lie back down and tried to hide from her fathers view.

"I don't think that you, Nelinde, will be going on that little quest of the ring." he said claming down a little. 

At this Nelinde sat straight up to look at her father in the face. "Why not, I didn't do anything…bad." she said. "Daddy please I want to go. I promise that it will never happen again and besides I will be coming home soon. Please don't shut me out." She started to whine.

"Alright. But I swear if I se something like I did this morning then you will come straight home and I will put one of your brothers in your place." he said Nelinde jumped out of the bed and hugged her father and giving him kisses on his cheeks and saying thank you over and over again.

"What did she do?" Celoril asked. 

"Nothing" Nelinde said quickly. "So father what did you say?"

"I did not say much and whatever I said is none of your concern." Amolas said. "Now how about you two boys go take a bath and we will go eat breakfast.

"Good and I need to go speak to Arwen anyways so I will meet you in twenty minutes." 

Nelinde said and left the room.

She walked down the hallways to Arwen's room when she reached the door she knocked lightly. When Arwen opened the door she smiled and let Nelinde enter.

"Good morning Nelinde." Arwen said. "Did you sleep well last night?" 

"Yes I slept fine and you?" 

"My sleep was pleasant. Come sit down." Arwen said sitting down on her bed. "So tell me what brings you here?" 

"Legolas." Nelinde answered plainly. Arwen raised her eyebrows. 

"Ah yes the prince." Arwen said in a knowing voice.

"You speak as if you know what I will say." 

"Aragorn has told me of Legolas' attraction to you." Arwen looked at Nelinde in the eyes. 

"Are you scared?" 

"No"

"Then what is it?"

Nelinde just shrugged.

"I'll tell you something if you tell me something." Arwen said.

"Like what?"

"Just a few minutes before you came I was talking to Aragorn and Legolas came and 

Asked to speak with him no doubt about you. If you tell me why you wont be with Legolas 

I will tell you of what they will speak of." Arwen said knowing she had caught Nelinde's interest.

"I know of the topic the will speak of but I still want to know. Fine you have a deal."

"Good so has he told you?"

"Told me what?"

Arwen gave her one good look.

"Oh, that. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"He keeps on insisting on trying to kiss me senseless." 

Arwen bust out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just can't imagine Legolas doing something like that." Arwen said.

Nelinde looked at her. "Yes I could see that it would be funny on your end but when your father walks up on a scene like that the odds our not so funny." Nelinde grumbled.

Arwen stopped laughing immediately. "That must be bad luck for you, but even worse 

Luck for Legolas."

"Tell me about it he threatened to take me back home."

"So now tell me why won't you be with Legolas?"

Nelinde rolled her eyes and lie back on Arwen's bed. "Our places in life." she answered 

Plainly.

"Explain." Arwen urged.

"His is crown prince of greenwood and I have to take the place of ruler of Calithrade. It would not be smart to be together when we must remain so far apart."

"Why doesn't one of your older brothers take the place surly they are in place to be rulers before you."

"No they want me because they think that I am more capable of handling it more then 

Celoril and Isorfir."

"Well why not denounce your place?" 

Arwen received one good look from Nelinde. "Ok maybe you should not do that. Well as to what you should you do I have not the slightest clue on what you should do? Please 

Nelinde whatever you do you and I have no idea how strong his feelings are or will become, don't cause my friend to grieve."

"I won't." Nelinde then sat up. "I have to go meet my brothers for breakfast I will speak to you late Arwen." she then got up and left the room.

As Nelinde continued down the hallway she heard footsteps approaching her as she looked up she noticed Aragorn and Legolas approaching her. 'Just what I needed' she thought to her self. She could tell that this day was just not for her. Maybe if she just walked by then she wouldn't have to speak to him and save herself from being in any uncomfortable situations. But why was it that things never go as planned. As they crossed paths an arm snaked its way around her waist stopping her in her tracks. Aragorn kept on walking. Probably going to Arwen's room. Nelinde looked up to see Legolas on her right side starring down at her. 

"Hello my lady." Legolas said in a low voice. His hand on her stomach was making her skin tingle. The way his stare penetrated through her skin was unbearable. 

"Hello." she said trying to free herself from his grasp. She wanted to make this conversation as short as possible. "Well then I have to go see my brothers to breakfast so I will speak to you later. Good day." 

Legolas pulled her to him and softly kissed her lips. "Then I shall see you later." Legolas said, then walked away. Nelinde stood there, 'how could he do these things to her, how is it that with one simple touch her sends her mind going haywire.' Nelinde then shook her heard and walked down the hallway to her brother's room.

When she reached the door she knocked, Isorfir opened the door and let her in. when she walked in her father was also in the room.

"Good now that your hear we can go eat breakfast." Celoril said noticing her. They walked down the hallway Amolas beside Isorfir and Celoril beside Nelinde.

"How could you do something like…that?" Celoril asked her.

"What do you mean?" Nelinde asked confused by the question.

"You know exactly what I mean Nelindë Anodiën," he said angrily using the proper way of saying her name not to mention her last name on top of that. She could tell that he was not happy at all. "You and you dallying around with the prince of Greenwood." he looked at her so that she could tell that he was not playing around. It was very rare that her brother got serious with her. The last time that he was that mad at her was a century ago.

"What I do with my time is of my concern Celoril," she said calmly. Not wanting to loose her temper, that would only start a big family conflict and it could get really ugly. 

"Well now we are making it apart of ours." Isorfir said now getting into the conversation.

"Please can we not get into this, you forget that you are leaving today and can we please 

Have you leave on good terms?" she said slowly.

"This is something that needs to be discussed because I am not sure that I can trust to have you here alone." Celoril said.

Nelinde only gaped at him anger started to make its way to the surface. "You best rephrase that Celoril and stop trying to protect me, you are not sure that you can trust Me.," she said angrily. "Just because I am younger than you do not mean that you all need to treat me as if I am some child. I can do as I please and choose what I want on my own. You do not have control over it,"

"Things cannot always go as you want it too but you will have to suck it up and listen to what we will tell you to do." Amolas said. "As you father and you king I am telling you to do as I say and I say that this will not go on."

"I never have a say in anything that will affect my life even if it is a family decision I have no say in it. When will I be able to think for myself?" she was really upset at this moment that she just wanted to scream all her frustration out.

"You always have a say in family decisions especially the ones that greatly affect us." Amolas said.

"Really then maybe I would have a decision when it comes to my life at this moment when I pick and choose who I want to be with, maybe I would have had a decision when that dirty little half-blood Reaveth came to live with us." She said anger getting the best of her. She could not say anymore for the back of a hand came swiftly across her face. The sound echoed in the halls.

"Half of that child is my blood. I do not care if you are not on good terms with you sister do not disrespect her even if she is younger than you. You will end it with him." Amolas said in a tone she had never heard him speak in.

Nelinde lifted her eyes to meet her father's gaze his eyes were burning with anger. "It seems that we will part on bad terms." she said slowly a tear falling down her cheek. She then turned and left down the hallway toward her room.

When she entered her bedroom tears were falling freely down her face. As she closed the door she went to the wall and leaned her back against it sliding down to the floor. She curled into a ball and started crying. She was unable to get rid of the sobs that began to escape her mouth. A few minutes later Nelinde lifted her head to a knock at the door. The door slowly opened and Legolas' head peered in. his face softened when he saw her figure on the ground. 

Nelinde buried her head in her knees and remained silent. Legolas entered the room and closed the door behind him; he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Why is it I must always find you crying." he said softly. "Tell me what is wrong."

Legolas lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He then sat beside her and started to stroke her hair. Nelinde looked up at him and then buried her face in his chest; Legolas wrapped his arms around her. He held onto her until she fell asleep. When it was an hour until her family left Legolas gently woke her up.

"Nelinde it is almost time for your family to leave. Don't you want to see them off?" he asked.

"Then let them leave it would take a lot of pain from my heart." she said.

"You really don't mean that. You will miss them dearly. You will regret not saying goodbye."

"I already did. I will only regret going back out there. Besides I am just a worry to them. 

They decide my life Not I.," she said as tears threatened to start over. She did not try to hold them back she let them freely fall down her face.

"Please stop crying it pains my to see you this way. You grieve to much," he said wrapping her into his arms.

All Nelinde's tears resurfaced again sending her into uncontrollable sobs yet again. All Legolas could do was hold onto her.

The door slowly opened and Celoril was standing there. When he noticed the scene in front of him his face hardened, he did not like what he was seeing. When Legolas looked up his eyes met with Celoril's. 

"What are you doing in here?" Celoril asked showing that he was not happy. Nelinde looked up and was shocked to see Celoril standing there. This was not going to turn out good.

~~*~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~*~~

Ok people this is chapter nine up for you. I know it took me a long time to update yet again but I am truly sorry. I have posted another fanfic on FF.net so you can read it if you like. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I do not know when that will be. So thank you all the people that have reviewed my story. Please I would like people to review my story even if it is not good just be nice about it. Thanks


	10. I'm So Back

Well I know there are plenty of people out there who really feel like killing me right now for just disappearing on you but I'm not even going to lie. I completely forgot about this fic. It has been years. And I lost interest in lord of the rings. Well one day (today) I stumbled back onto my site and I was like OMG this was almost decent why didn't I finish this. I know how it is to be reading this fic that you like and then one day the author ups and disappears on you. So I think I'm going to attempt to finish this. I'm going to go and work on this right this minute.

Nelinde1


End file.
